Moving On
by WaterMimi23
Summary: The crew on the Argo II and at Camp Half Blood push aside their worries of Percy and Annabeth and move on... for now. Told from different perspectives, friends and family keep faith and hope that Percy and Annabeth will survive Tartarus and save the world.
1. Leo

Leo…

Wow.. just wow. I mean I've heard a lot about Percy Jackson- savior of Olympus, Leader of camp, Annabeth's boyfriend (we have all heard most of Percy's stories from her, though a lot went like; "then he defeated the monster and, gods did he look so cute" or "he was wearing a green shirt, he looks best in those" , best sword fighter in 300 years, but that he was I mean is just wow. He literally jumped in Tartarus for Annabeth. That is love; even I can see that. It's my fault. Hazel can tell me that it isn't as much as she wants but it is. That stupid, stupid goddess. Nemesis. Even the name gets me angry. It's all my fault. Mine. I lie in mine room and try not to cry. 'Leo, you are a wimp' my head tells me. I let two of my friends walk right into the endless pit of only the worst monsters or certain death in other words. I don't think I can forgive myself if they don't come back alive.

"Dinner," croaked Coach Hedge, "come out, Leo."

"Coming," I replied.

I walked upstairs to where everyone else was sitting and staring at their food. They all pushed it around and no one ate. Who could, under these circumstances?

"I'm so sorry," I blurted out, "This is all my fault. If that cookie hadn't been opened by me. Then Percy and Annabeth- they would still be alive an-"

"THEY ARE STILL ALIVE," Frank interrupted. Tears looked like they were about to fall around the table. "Right?" he asks in a smaller voice and shifts his gaze to Nico and back to Hazel. Hazel and Nico share a glance. Nico looks a lot better now, not so sick and weak. I wasn't sure whether that was based on Taratarus or on being the son of Hades. I was hoping the second because I really didn't want Percy and Annabeth to look like that too.

"Yes," Nico replied, "as far as we can tell at least."

"It's not your fault Leo," Jason said quietly, "Percy did it voluntarily, he-he didn't have to go, but he did. He didn't want to be separated from Annabeth again. If it's anybodies fault, then Hera's or Gaea's but not yours."

"Leo- please don't blame yourself," Hazel added, "Annabeth is what kept him alive while he forgot everything else. They are strong, they will survive."

Piper murmured, "I won't charm speak you Leo, yet please believe me. It isn't your fault. It's none of any of our's fault. And the sooner we get over it, the better, we can tell camp so they know and their parents."

"Get over it," I yelped, "how can you just 'get over it', Piper!"

She looked up tears streaming down her face. "I... I haven't Leo. But someone has to get over it first, and that will be you."

She must have used charm speak for the last part because everyone looked at me expectantly and I had the sudden desire to move on.

"Do it for me Leo," Piper pleaded.

"I'll... Ummm. Just let me. Ugh. I'll get back to you on that, Beauty Queen," was my genius answer.

Piper cracked a smile. "Time for bed everyone," Coach Hedge called, "and no tricks like that Jackson kid and Chase…" His voice faltered and trailed off. Everyone smiled at the memory. Then frowned thinking about what happened in the morning. 'Wow it just happened this morning,' Leo thought, 'it seems like days, maybe I do just need to get over it'.

That night Hedge didn't even do his usual yelling/good night/no moving or ill come in thingy. Leo trailed of into a thoughtfullier place thinking, 'what have I done… If we don't save Percy- let alone would that be horrible but… _To storm or fire the world must fall_ kept ringing through his head. That means Percy is out of commission- which means I…' "Oh gods Leo, what are you going to do," Leo muttered under his breath. He knew he couldn't save the world by himself. Inwardly he had always hoped Jason and Percy would do the honors for him. He was the reason the world ws going to end…. 'Crack a joke Leo' but no; he just couldn't. He thought back when to he had defeated three Cyclopes on his own…. He wondered where he had got the strength to do that, from. He remembered how forceful Percy had acted when he warned Leo of Hazel's secret, how protective he had been of Hazel; who he knew only for a few days. 'Gods, Percy was protective of Hazel, then Annabeth- his girlfriend, best friend for years, who he hadn't seen in months… I t seemed only right that Percy would give up his life to be with her.' _Wisdoms daughter walks alone, _Annabeth was braver than ever before; Leo almost smirked when he remembered her 'Give me Percy Jackson or I'll kill you look.' They will survive… they will… and then we can save them… And with that his soul settled back into his body, almost like when the spirit left, he forgave himself, and with brighter spirits fell asleep, and moved on.

Moving On...


	2. Jason

Jason….

Like most demigods dreams followed Jason everywhere. Greek or Roman; it didn't matter. It stung returning to camp- Annabeth had told him what Reyna had said about him not being totally Roman anymore, and now he wondered if it was true. It hurt seeing Percy in the praetor's cape giving verdict to HIS people. Especially, after only about a week. But Jason was smarter than that, he didn't hold a grudge against Percy, Percy had willingly stepped down from Praetor for Jason… No biggie…. He is Greek after all. Percy Jackson….. There were so many thoughts spiraling through Jason's head like a wind storm brewing (which was totally possible, him being the son of Jupiter and all), he remembered first seeing Annabeth, hearing all this Percy Jackson this and that, how his sister worried about Percy, making Jason pretty jealous. But jealousy was the easy thing to do- Jason always tried to be the bigger one. He recalled the duo at the Topeka 32 sign, and creating the storm together, sea and sky uniting, Poseidon and Zeus joining. He thought back on how Annabeth had acted those eight months at Camp Half Blood- she spent the weeks in New York and Mrs. Jackson's and the weekends at camp. All the times she had left and came back without this hero. Jason remembered how sad she had looked those long months… He flashed back to one time in particular, _'It was cold- with a harsh wind blowing around and Jason had felt compiled to going outside- even though it was the middle of the night. He had flown around a bit, as quietly as possible to avoid getting eaten, when he saw the girl. It was Annabeth sitting where the water meet the sand, her legs pulled up, with her head buried in her arms. Her blond hair flew back in the wind, but it was more the sea that bothered him… it was still; despite the storm. Jason had landed and was making his way to Annabeth when she looked straight at him. Her eyes which where usually dull and lifeless, sad and almost hopeless from despair shown with a kind of magic, she looked calm and happy for once and Jason knew he had interrupted something. Tears streamed down her face but she looked actually happy. She had never come to the beach in the day he knew… it reminded her too much of him, but know when she was alone, he saw the magic being around brought out._

_Jason smiled and nicked his head towards the sea, "Nice and calm isn't it."_

_"Yeh, I think Poseidon doesn't want to make the camp more sad," Annabeth said._

_Jason shrugged," I think he's doing it just for you, too remind you of Percy- he is always in the sea. Plus the waves where so big this afternoon, I think the Stolls where doing some surfing."_

_Annabeth laughed. Then quietly she added, "The water is just like Percy, or visa-versa, does what it wants, can't be restrained, it can't be cap-… tamed." _

_Jason thought she might have meant to say captured but stopped herself, "Except by you."_

_The words had the intended effect, Annabeth smiled broadly and laughed. She sighed, "I just hope he is alright," she said, half to herself and half to the sea. _

_"He will be," said a voice from behind us. "He is strong Annabeth and he loves you, he held the sky for you, left Calypsos' Island for you and defeated Kronos. He will survive. Now Jason, you don't want to get eaten, do you? Annabeth has my permission to be out here, as long as it is not a school night, which it is, so back to bed- both of you!"_

_Annabeth sighed, "Night Chiron, night Jason, see you next week."_

_Chiron watched her walk off and as I was about to fly up turned to me, "You got her to laugh. Good work. Be careful though- I've told Percy this and I will tell you, Annabeth is very picky about her friends; especially after Luke and now Percy, if she gets mad- don't hold a grudge, you of all people should understand her. Be the bigger person."'_

I hadn't quite known what Chiron meant but know I knew. Annabeth had lost the person that meant the most to her; he had lost Camp Jupiter. He thought about Percy and Annabeth falling, and wondered, 'If Percy had let go, would be as dull as Annabeth, is their love really that big, because if so he knew Percy had made the right choice, a sad son of Poseidon would have been no use. Percy needed Annabeth as much as she needed him.' Jason knew a sad and lost in thought any of them would be no good; they had to move on before the war, then they could but all their thought to Percy and Annabeth. There was another little thought tugging at the back of his mind, 'would he have done that for Piper.' Yes. No hesitation. A smile grew on Jason's face. He thought what would have happened if he had gone in after them; the force have taken him along too, and then Piper. He knew he had done the right thing; all the last week Annabeth's mind had been consentrated on two things, the statue and Percy. And in a way both were safe…In a way. But Jason had done all he could, and he was still sad, and upset, but he had moved on. Been the bigger person, Moved on.

**HI! Author here! This is my first fanfic and even story based on already made characters so, I'm welcome to any tips, hints, and advice. Other words PLEASE review, you don't need to like it, but how is my writing? I try to upload every two days ****maximum!**** I hate long waits. Also if you want a certain perspective done let me know, I intend on doing Argo II crew, friends at Camp(s), family, and maybe even same gods. Let me know! READ and REVIEW!**


	3. Piper

Piper…

Piper woke up and smiled. The ceiling of her small cabin aboard the Argo II glowed red and orange in the morning sunrise. The world looked perfect… Piper almost choked. She had almost forgotten… That Annabeth and Percy… that they had. …

Piper groaned and thrust her head in her pillow. Tears streamed down her face. How could the world look so beautiful? Her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend were in Tartarus. The world wasn't fair. But since when was it? Her own father didn't know she was a demigod. Her mother was the horrid goddess of love, Aphrodite. Her own thought had been messed with... she thought she had been dating a boy; who she hadn't even meet! Thankfully, she and Jason were dating, so maybe, just maybe Percy and Annabeth were alright, and could be saved.

'Can't charm speak your way out of this one,' Piper thought. She felt so useless. She thought how Annabeth must be feeling. Piper was one a beautiful war ship with her boyfriend, off to sail to Greece- where Annabeth had always wanted to go. And Annabeth, she was stuck in Tartarus, sure with her boyfriend- who she hadn't seen in months- and trying to fight there way through the worst monsters, in the worst location in the mortal or godly worlds. Piper sighed. There was no way they could save Percy and Annabeth unless they found the House of Hades. And defeated all Gaea's forces…. And then found a way to pull the couple out of Tartarus. Lucky, lucky Piper. What had she gotten herself into? Piper remembered when she first came to Camp Half Blood; how broken Annabeth had seemed, after only looking for Percy for three days. After months, things just got worse. Even though Annabeth knew where Percy was, she didn't rest. Piper flashed back to one day about 4 months after Percy was gone,

_It was lunch, on a Saturday, in February so the only ones at camp where the year-rounders, and Annabeth. Leo and the Hephaestus cabin had just finished the hull of the ship and where beginning the details._

_Malcolm walked over and sat at the Athena cabin, in the head counselors seat, at the top of the table. Piper wondered where Annabeth was. She got up and slipped away from the commotion of a starting food fight ad ran to the Athena cabin. She knocked but no one answered. The door swung open and Piper stepped inside. The room was intimidating. Hundreds of books, and old scrolls lined shelves, SMART Boards hummed, hoping to be turned on. Tables covered in papers took up most of the floor space, and the walls were covered with maps, diagrams, drawings and cork boards. Bunks were pushed against the back wall, where private desks and wall spaces were individualized._

_Piper felt like she was intruding but at the same time she felt compelled to move forward, almost like at the Hera cabin; back on her first day. Only now the draw wasn't good or evil, it was pained and sad, like you were getting a peck at someone else's doomsday. _

_Most of the bunks were empty; but one had the name Annabeth painted above it. Piper saw a box open on the bed. Inside was an envelope with pictures inside. One was of a 12 year old, boy drooling in his sleep, with the words TO BE USED AS REVENGE LATER printed under it. The boy had dark black hair, that fell loosely over his eyes, which were a startling bright green. Another showed a thirteen year old hugging a girl with blonde hair in an air bubble under water. The girl seemed to be crying. Startled Piper realized these were pictures of Annabeth and Percy Jackson. A third shot showed the same boy, Percy, at age thirteen staring wistfully over the horizon. There was another picture that didn't make any sense to Piper; it was of a guinea pig, fussy and fast. The picture was a little blurred but the words PERCY AS A HOUSE PET; HOW CONTAINABLE was typed under the sheet. Percy? House pet? Piper decided to ask Annabeth later if she had a pet guinea pig named Percy hidden anywhere. Another picture showed the two of them dancing, they looked about fourteen. There was a picture of Percy holding up an invisible weight. The words STILL NEED TO THANK HIM FOR THAT where written in pretty cursive just above the boy's head. A shot showed Annabeth giving the boy a kiss on the lips, but she looked ready to bolt. Another one expressed two 16 looking year olds, standing next to a body of water where two rivers meet. Was that New York City behind them? People all around were sleeping, as if under a spell. The last picture showed the two of them kissing, underwater again, but a real kiss. They looked really in love. A note read, From: Hermes (God of taking pictures in the PERFECT moments) Good luck you two!_

_Under the envelope, where some newer pictures of her and Percy kissing, laughing, and on or two of Annabeth yelling too. There was a recipe for blue cookies, and a picture of a nice woman with Percy next to her. Sally Jackson was printed under it. A couple other pictures showed Annabeth, Thalia, and another boy, Luke. Annabeth looked about 7, Thalia was 12, and Luke was 14. Pictures of Annabeth's family Piper had already seen so there was nothing new there. Last in the box was a photo of Percy kissing Annabeth goodnight by a blazing campfire. It seemed winter, with lights and a bright Christmas tree. The words- just after break started, three weeks with Percy Yeh!_

_Piper realized this was her last moment with Percy… the night before Hera abducted him. _

_Quickly and as quietly as possible Piper put all the items back in the box just as they had been, left the cabin, and went out to find Annabeth. Piper figured her best bet was the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth was inside sitting on achair pulled up by a desk. She had a letter in her hand. _

_"Annabeth, here you are," Piper said calmly, "I've been looking for you."_

_"I hit another dead end- you know, where the Roman camp could be," Annabeth choked out._

_Piper sighed, "Annie, don't lose hope, you will find him."_

_"It's not even that- it's just, what if he is like Jason, and-and doesn't remember anything. What if he forgot me? I don't know if I could live like that."_

_"I saw your pictures in your room. If your love is as strong as I imagine- then you don't need to worry. Even if he forgot, he will eventually remember," Piper reassured her._

_"I hope so," was Annabeth's only response._

Annabeth never really lost hope, Piper thought. She had way to high of an opinion of Percy to believe he could fail. Annabeth knew he would be fine in the Roman camp. Her only worries were that he would have grown to attached to leave, or that he would forgot her.

But in the end Percy didn't forget; nor was he too attached. Everything should have been fine. Everything had been fine. Until Gaea had played her move. And Leo attacked the Romans. And they had fled. Yeh, everything should have been fine.

Piper groaned. She missed her best friend already. This entire predicament made her mad. Mainly because, her mother, goddess of love had something to do with it. Without love then maybe, just maybe Annabeth would have left the cavern earlier and survived. All these maybes. 'Piper, you need to push them away. It doesn't matter what could have happened, it matters what did and what will. More importantly what will. ' Piper thought to herself.

"What will happen," Piper mumbled, "we will save them and defeat Gaea."

Piper's sadness and pity where replaced with anger and rage. Even a little determination formed inside Piper. They were going to get her friends back. They would not just let them die. Not without a fight.

Piper remembered how glad Annabeth had been when Mrs. Blofis/Jackson had called.

_It was 9 o'clock and the campers had just finished breakfast and were heading out to do their morning activities after a little free time. Piper intended on checking in on Leo, then practicing her charm speak some more over large crowds. Just then Chiron's cell phone went off. A second later Annabeth's started playing a tune that sounded suspiciously like 'Bridge Over Troubled Water'. Momentarily confused the campers froze. _

_Annabeth picked up her phone from the table and said, "Hello?"..."Oh hi Sally, what is the ne- no way. Of course, I'll-I'll be there in umm 10 minutes." _

_With that Annabeth dropped her phone, stuffed the rest of her donut in her mouth, and ran to the stables. _

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

_The dial tone ended on the girl's phone just as Chiron was saying, "Of course Mr. Blofis, Sally. That is wonderful. Thank you for informing us. Err; yes Ms. Chase as already left. We hope to see your son again soon. And- we shall inform everyone. Thank you."_

_With a look of disbelief Chiron said, "Percy Jackson is alive. He called his mother, he is on a quest."_

_The campers had burst out in cheers and laughter. "Prissy would keep us waiting for months wouldn't he," Clarisse said cheerfully. _

After Annabeth had returned from visiting Ms. Jackson via Blackjack the four of them had almost immediately set of aboard the Argo II. She had never given up hope, and neither would Piper. But Piper wouldn't drown herself in worry and pity either, she had moved on. Moved on…

**Sorry this wasn't up yesterday! The computer, where the entire story is stored would not turn on. Finally it did, but it was too late to do anything last night. But here you go! Hope you like it. Up next Nico, then Hazel, and Frank. Thank you for those who reviewed. READ and REVIEW!**


	4. Nico

Nico…..

I walked up the stairs to the upper deck. It was still early morning and I hadn't been expecting to see anyone. I thought I might have a moment of peace and then shadow travel home for awhile. But no such luck. Then again, when do I EVER have luck. My own stepmother (even if she is the goddess of flowers and springtime) turned me into a dandelion. I mean, a dandelion! Seriously! Then I got kidnapped and placed in a glass jar by two giants… Wow. Yeh, then my older brother like figure gets thrown into Tartarus with his girlfriend… I need to have a serious talk with Tyche- goddess of Greek luck. Or maybe Nemesis- I definitely need some balance in my life.

Piper, Jason, and Leo were all standing together; in a small circle talking. They looked surprisingly better. Maybe, they had gotten over and moved on. I sure hoped so. I cleared my throat.

Piper jumped a little and Jason let out a chuckle. He got a Piper glare in return and boy did he look sorry.

"So, how is everyone on this fine morning. Nico?" Leo had turned back to the controls and couldn't see my face, but Jason and Piper were studying it closely.

It was a silent way of asking if Percy and Annabeth were alive. "Fine. We are all alive as far as I can tell."

Piper smiled and Jason nodded approvingly. "So do we even have a plan for what will happen when we reach the Doors of Death," Piper asked.

"Not yet," I replied, "but we should wait for Frank and Hazel and Gleeson. Then we still need to notify camp…" My voice trailed off, and I looked up.

Piper nodded, "The sooner the better." For some reason I believe she was talking about moving on and getting over and not notifying camp.

"Well, if you don't mind then I will just…ugh," I faltered. I pointed to the shadows reaching forward trying to get to me. "Oh.. Sure then," Jason said nervously. "We'll send an Iris message to…. Where exactly will you be?"

"Nice, soothing town called Helltown, in Ohio. I'll be back be 8:24.25," I answered calmly.

"Oh, how refreshing, and precise? See you then?' Jason replied, but it sounded more like a question.

I closed my eyes and walked straight into the wall. I sunk through and appeared on the side of a tree on the hedge of a forest. I straightened my Day of the Dead tee, fixed my skull ring, brushed my hand through my hair, adjusted my sword, and walked out into the open. I walked aimlessly down Riverside Road for awhile- drifting in my own thoughts. I thought back to how worried I had been when I first saw Percy, and then when I realized, he would remember and want to wring my neck out… Fun, happy times. I thought about how mean I had been to Percy in the beginning, when I blamed him for the death of my sister. Scratch that. My other sister, Bianca. I paused on the road thinking. I flashed back to the one time after I had seen Percy that I was at the Greek camp. Camp Half-Blood.

_I appeared on the side of a cabin- the Poseidon cabin. I learned from experience that trees do NOT make the best landing spot. A black Pegasus was flying overhead. Blackjack. Was that Annabeth on his back? The campers were all cheering and laughing. What the? _

_ "Prissy would keep us waiting for months wouldn't he," I heard Clarisse say. Oh no. Please say this is a joke. He couldn't have remembered ALREADY. Could he? _

_"Counselors- meeting- NOW! That includes you Nico! Shouldn't you be happy?" Chiron was almost shouting from joy or maybe he was just trying to get heard over all the noise. _

_I muttered, "Just stunned, that's all." And followed the other senior counselors out. I stuck to the back and tried very hard to mask my nervousness. Of course I was glad Percy remembered and him, Frank, and Hazel were still alive, yet now- I might actually get in trouble for this. _

I mean of course Percy had every right to tell on me, but from how I knew Percy he wouldn't do it first without having a nice little chat first. Of course Percy's 'chats' involved Riptide being twirled aimlessly and Percy being sad and upset from me and maybe some neck wringing. I still hate that blade, ever since the time Alecto told me how much they hurt, and she's a FURY! And then when I felt it for myself. I rubbed my neck where Percy had thrust the blade in his state of half sleep… after I lead him to my dad who then locked him in a cell, with minimal air…

I turned around to face a pack of souls that had come out of the woods. I whirled around surprised and saw I was at The End of the World. Yeh, ghosts do actually haunt this place. One looked puzzled while another pointed franticly at his watch. I glanced at my cell and saw the time. Five more minutes. I sighed, turned around and headed back down the road. I remembered earlier this week, how Percy had saved me, even if I had deserved to die in that jar.

I had to return the favor. I tried hard not to think about the lines from the prophecy, _An oath to keep, with a final breath_, and on my oath to Percy. I would lead the questors to the Doors of Death and then save Percy.

Ugh. 8:25. Got to go already. Time to get moving. Good thing is though, I had already moved on.

**I know this one is bad, I had writers block, and personally have never been able to really understand Nice that well, so writing from his perspective is a little harder. Thank you to Andromeda Luna for reviewing, and I look forward to all the future reviews! Please REVIEW! It isn't that hard, trust me, I do it too. Thanks.**


	5. Hazel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, or general outline.**

**Also, if anyone out there is from Moore, Oklahoma, my thoughts are with you. And actually, anyone in general who is having a hard time. Never loose hope. But don't forget how important moving on is. And also Moving On. Onward we go!(Bad pun, I know, I know; good advice though)**

Hazel…

For a second when Hazel awoke, she thought of how lucky she was; to be alive, see Sammy Valdez (in a way), to date Frank, (who can turn into animals), see that Jason is alive, and make many new friends like Piper, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth. Of course there were the negative factors in her life as well. The entire fleeing from a heavily armed Roman camp, being the daughter of Pluto, and Percy and his girlfriend (no wonder he couldn't and didn't forget her- she makes an impression that even REYNA can't beat!) falling into Tartarus. Her and her brother not being able to safe them was the worst. For hours last night before she fell asleep she had considered ways they could have saved them.

Even so, she came out with none. Maybe if she had screamed louder; no she was still hoarse from screaming- or perhaps if she had jumped in as well, but that would just defeat the purpose and Frank would've been horribly mad and upset. At least Percy and Annabeth were together.

Hazel had to admit that they were cute together, even if they had pulled that stunt in the stables. Hazel felt like choking; she had been so careless then, not even meeting Percy eyes. Setting him out and ganging with Frank, making it feel Roman vs. Greek. Hazel thought back to her meeting with Venus- or had it been Aphrodite? Either way, she couldn't help believe that it was partially her fault. If Percy hadn't loved Annabeth then he wouldn't have tried to save her… No. That was wrong. If their had been no love then Percy would not have remembered her, and even if they had not been in love Percy still would have tried to save her.

'Yikes,' Hazel thought. 'I need to stop thinking about them in past tense. They are still alive. I know that.'

Hazel looked around the room which as similar to all the others aboard the ship; except hers had a sleeping bag sprawled out on the floor where her brother had been sleeping, he had already left to who knows where, and there where a collection of gems, and even a few bones from the children of Hades sleeping here. She had been so nervous last night a chunk of emerald had flown in from nowhere and almost hit Nico on the head by accident.

A note propped up against the lamp on her night stand in Nico's sprawled handwriting that read,

"Hazel, gone to Helltown for awhile. Be back later. Don't blame yourself.

Nico. "

He had also scribbled a little skull and crossbones; his sign. He hadn't been direct on what the letter meant but Hazel knew. He was referring to his- her cousin (kind-of) Percy.

The thing was, Hazel was to blame. She could have cut the spider silk first. When Percy didn't know what she meant- she should have been more direct. It was all her fault. Percy had every right in the world to dive head first into the world largest; and deepest swimming hole, filled with monsters and horrible substances- and blame it on her. So did Annabeth. Hazel was positive that Annabeth hadn't anted Percy to fall in and risk his own life for her, or maybe…

They loved each other so much it seemed only right that they would not separate. Percy had always loved her, and Hazel knew it. The way he had searched for her before they were even dating, the look in his eyes when they passed San Francisco, and the look of determination to finish the quest given by Mars- Hazel knew that had not been meant to release death, it had been to return to camp, and find Annabeth- and his old life_. _

_Hazel knew this for sure. She had never been a deep sleeper and when she had woken back up in the middle of the night, after that day where Percy had been found and they had won the war games, and where given a quest; everyone else might have been tired but Hazel had been more awake than ever. She had a bottom bunk diagonal from Percy's so she could see him. Not that she was looking- he was in only the camp's uniformed boxers for her defense. It hadn't even been how godly he looked that had drawn her attention that night; it had been the sounds he was making._

_Hazel had awakened to the words, "I don't have any spare change!" For a millisecond Hazel had thought Percy meant her until she realized he was dreaming. Hazel knew it was rude but she lay awake and listened. He murmured the words, "what, are you real?" and Hazel couldn't help wonder what he was dreaming. There was silence for a while and Hazel was about to fall asleep when Percy muttered, "Annabeth, wait!" Hazel froze. His words became clearer. "Goodnight, Wise Girl." Hazel couldn't see Percy's face but she was pretty sure he had just kissed his pillow…_

_"Hey Death Boy,- whatever Nico, your fault I'm tired.- You made me bathe in the Styxs!"_

_Hazel froze. Nico, Styxs. So Percy did know Nico; and they must have been pretty close if he spoke to him in his dreams. _

Now of course this all made sense. Hazel had forced Nico into explaining the entire thing to her before they fell asleep. They were almost like brothers. Cousins, to be exact. She was actually his cousin too, but they were nowhere near as close as Nico and Percy. Hazel recalled the look of fright on Percy's face when Frank repeat the lines, "Son of Neptune shall drown". She remembered Percy's face of total trust and a mask of calm when he had shouted up to Nico as he dangled over his ledge leading into Tartarus. He knew he was doing the right thing. Just to nobady else did it seem right. Or fair. 'There is no fairness in death," Death had said. Or Thanatos, whichever. But this didn't apply to Percy and Annabeth.

They aren't dead. 'Not yet at least,' Hazel thought harshly.

Hazel thought back to just a few days ago, when Percy and Frank had saved her from the Karpoi. Now it was her turn to save Percy. And she would.

She had no idea how. But she knew she would. Hazel thought of all of Percy's friends; at both camps, and his parents, none of them knew yet. It would be so hard for them, Hazel thought. Even harder than it was for me, they knew him longer, haven't seen him for months and then, plop. Byebye to Tartarus it is.

Was it all her fault? Hazel brought herself back to reality. No, it was Gaea's doing, not hers. That may not have been the last guilt thought Percy and Annabeth; but she knew the most were gone; over with, just like her blackouts. Both because she had moved on…

**Were do I start now. Ahh yes. Really late, I know, but I have had lots of concerts, homework, riding, and stress in the last weeks so yes. Now your guilt time. Seriously ONE review! ONLY ONE! Lets get more! I have a new deal. 5 reviews= new chapter. Got that? I need 5 REVIEWS and you'll get a new chapter. And no one can review twice. Lets see if anyone wants to read more. 5 REVIEWS!**


	6. Frank

Frank…

When Frank woke a rather disturbing issue immediately countered him. What to wear? Now usually Frank was no big fusser over his clothes, but when he saw the options he knew this would be difficult. Three shirts only yet, choosing was near impossible. A purple: the Romans color. An orange: the Greeks. Or blue: color of the sea. Now usually purple or blue, no contest; yet the Romans would happily kill him now so wearing their color was just a teensy bit too loyal. The orange shirt also sprung a few issues. Even though he was a distant descendant of Poseidon, Frank had never actually meet the Greek demigods, (other than those aboard the ship, of course) or any of the gods(unless you count Mr. Crab of course, oh and Death ). Also Frank was still Roman, after all. That left blue.

Frank grimaced. Olive green might have even been better. With cargo pants. Blue. Color of the sea. Sea. Poseidon. Son of Poseidon. Percy. Tartarus.

That chain of thoughts ran through his head, and Frank was sure it would go through everyone else's as soon as they saw his shirt. Poor Percy. Or as Dakota would say, Party Percy, whatever! Frank sighed.

Ever since the misfortune, he had been making a special effort to avoid thinking about it, and filling himself with happy and funny thoughts. So far it had worked. But Frank knew he couldn't push it off for ever. 'What am I pushing off,' Frank asked himself. 'Moving on,' his conscience told him. It had taken Frank almost half a year to totally understand his mothers passing and semi move on.

Of course Frank didn't know Percy that well, but still it was hard. Percy had accepted him, made him feel special, even needed; all while he was fighting for his memory. Frank had seen Percy weak, and Percy with Annabeth. Those were two different people- sure same body and all; but when Annabeth was in his heart- or even better, next to him- they had more strength than ever. Frank saw that.

Sure, Frank was still a little disturbed by the entire stables incident but he had forgiven the two of them. The two of them. Who were both in Tartarus now. Had the Feast of Fortuna produced such bad omens that they might all die. Hopefully not.

Percy had guarded him while he burned away his life, literally. He had saved him. Now it had been his turn to pay back the favor. But Frank had messed up. He had been so busy flying around, securing the grappling lines to the Athena Parthenos that he hadn't even noticed. Until Jason returned with only Nico and Hazel. Thank the gods Hazel hadn't been hurt or done anything stupid.

Jason. He hadn't noticed either. Maybe, just maybe it hadn't been Frank's fault. No. He was supposed to save them, but he had failed. Frank remembered his conversation with Mars. About Percy facing a sacrifice he can't make, which Frank now realized, was Annabeth, Frank was supposed to stop him- but he hadn't now. Now, 'the whole war will go sideways, and Gaea will destroy our world,' as Mars would say. And it would all be Frank's fault. 'It is not your fault,' he told himself. No use did that do Frank knew.

Frank sighed and pulled on the orange shirt, but dutifully pinned his centurion's badge to it.

Sometimes, more often than not actually he thought they were a joke. Earned by force, and now they were exiles up for execution probably, Frank was pretty sure he was no longer qualified.

There were two short and gently knocks on his door. Frank swung the door open and saw Hazel. She radiated beauty, more than any Venus child Frank had ever met; or Aphrodite for that matter. But of course, Frank knew better than to tell her that so he stuck with, "Hey. You look good today."

Hazel blushed anyhow, making Frank wonder what she would have done is he had said what he thought and replied, "Mhh thanks, everyone else is already upstairs as far as I can tell and Nico is out."

"Out?"

"Helltown."

"Oh…" Frank had no real way to respond to that but Hazel just sighed. "Lets go upstairs," she mumbled.

When they got upstairs the deck was full. Coach Hedge was standing dangerously close to the cannons muttering, "Come on, come on. Lets blow more things up to save them!"

Leo was fiddling around with the control board, and Jason was keeping guard watching over the sky. Piper was looking distastefully at a doughnut sitting on a section of coiled rope near the mast. Nico had just stumbled out of the side of the wall. Frank was never going to understand how he did that!

Jason spotted them first and smiled kindly. "Hey, Centurion Zhang," he teased.

Frank laughed half-heartedly. How could Jason speak so lightly, unless had he moved on? Maybe. Jason had been guilty too, Frank knew. And Hazel, actually everyone had. Yet today they all looked- improved? Frank considered this.

"I'll just get some breakfast then," Frank said and headed back down the stairs to the lower deck. The walls were projecting the Greek camp, and Frank wondered if they knew yet. Probably not.

It would be hard for them too, harder than for Frank even. 'It's not your fault kid, remember that!" A voice spoke into his head. Frank jumped. What the!? The voice had sounded like his fathers, Mars'. 'They don't blame you, no one does.' There it was again.

Was it true? A sudden thought occurred to Frank. What if his duty had not arrived yet, and he would have another chance to make things right? Frank hoped dearly it was so. But Frank also knew he wouldn't be able to do it then, if he was still mopping over Percy and his girlfriend. Frank sighed. 'One more time he thought, it is not your fault.' For once Frank actually believed himself. Frank decided that maybe, just maybe he would be able to save Percy when they arrived in Greece. 'Now with more confidence,' he told himself.

"I will save Percy!" he declared. Instantly he knew that he had just moved on. Moving on..

**Wow this really sucks. I just didn't feel it today. In the next chapter Camp Half-Blood will find out. What point of view should that be in? Four reviews for the next chapter! FOUR! Let me know who's POV it should be in. Thanks for three reviews on this site, and two from my friends otherwise.**


	7. Telling Camp Half-Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Third Person**

Frank made his way back up on the upper deck just as Hazel was heading toward the stairs. Frank smiled reassuringly and she blushed. He took her hand and headed in the direction of other passengers. Piper and Jason wandered over and Nico followed the four of them keeping a close eye on Hazel and Frank. Leo turned triumphantly while Gleeson shouted, "That is how we roll!"

"Uhh, should I be worried?" Jason asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"Err, unless you consider upgrading the ship using the Archimedes sphere, an issue than nope!"

"Wow, good job Leo," Piper exclaimed, "and now that we are all together, maybe we should talk."

"Coach, keep fort up here, we intend on having an all exclusive demigod party now- if you don't mind."

"Leo!" Hazel scolded him. Jason caught Frank grimace as Hazel scolded Leo and Jason silently whistled. 'Love triangle.'

"Fine, only blow up monsters, nothing else, and call if you need help, and do not, I repeat, do not under any circumstance touch anything other than the cannons. Understood?"

"Fine, fine."

The six demigods headed back downstairs to the dining hall. No one sat at the head- that was Annabeth's seat, and at the seat next to it- that was Percy's. Nico pulled over a stool and sat between Hazel and Frank. His stool was a decent foot lower than the other chairs so his chin rested on the table. Hazel patted his head like he was a dog and said, "We should tell camp- Half-Blood and Jupiter."

There was an awkward silence until Jason said, "When Octavian hears that he'll use it against us, two of us are gone and we are weaker."

Hazel shifted in her seat. "Then we need to tell Reyna at least. Please?" Piper nodded, "I agree. Reyna liked Annabeth and Percy and it is up to her if she tells her warriors. Plus Percy was Praetor. "

"Alright. But we tell Chiron and Camp Half-Blood first."

No one went against what Nico suggested. It seemed only fair. "Now the only question is when. Now- when they are eating dinner is probably best but, if you don't want to… then we can wait."

"No. I think we all want to now, right guys." Piper, Hazel, Frank and Leo nodded.

"Soo… who knows how to make a rainbow. "

"Leo, really! Use the hose and open the window. We will need to go in a cabin for that. "

"Exactly, Piper. We can use mine for that. When we after done I can simply either blow dry it clean or blow the water out."

With that, Jason got up to clean up his room and the demigods pondered on who should tell them what.

Hazel started the discussion. "Piper, with your charm speak, are you going to tell them?"

"Maybe- it's probably best someone who knows them tells them- me, Jason, Nico, or Leo. "

"Right, and if I figure correctly then they would all be pretty mad at Nico- and Leo is a little too much of a joke ball."

"Hey!" Leo cried out in protest. "You wish you had more Team Leo in your life."

Hazel and Piper rolled their eyes and Frank simply scowled deeper. Nico chuckled.

"Ohh, yeh Nico- does it feel good to have two camps hate you?"

"Shut-up Leo." Nico grumbled. "They will understand. Hera made me."

"Whatever dude."

"Anyhow!" Piper brought the conversation back to the real topic. "It's either Jason or me. Then again I have charmspeak and everyone knows that so I think Jason should."

"Jason should what?" echoed Jason as he reappeared in the room.

"Tell camp- both actually, that Percy and Annabeth…" Piper's voice trailed off but everyone knew what she meant.

"Sure, fine, who gets to hold the hose?"

"Ohh, ohh I get to!" Leo cried with way to much excitement.

"Let's go then."

The walk from the dinning hall to Jason's room had never seemed so far in anyone's life before. It was like walking to your own execution. A publically held one too. Even Leo was absolutely quiet. In Jason's room Leo picked up the hose and turned it on, while Piper opened the window to let the light in. A beautiful rainbow appeared; like a cruel joke- for through it would be teleported the worst news since Percy's disappearance.

Jason tossed a golden coin through the mist and it dissipated. "O- goddess, please except my offering. Show me Chiron at, Camp Ha-" His voice cracked. Jason cleared his voice and finished his offering. "Show us Chiron, at Camp Half Blood."

This mist changed and color became brighter. The dining hall at Spread before them- like they were standing on an imaginary stage facing the audience. Campers at the tables were passing their plates to dryads and harpies who brought them to the kitchen. Chiron stood and was about to dismiss the campers when he froze. "Jason!" He cried out in disbelief. "You're alive. Where, who-" He seemed to notice the distressed faces amongst the ships occupants and slowed down. "Is everything okay?" He asked kindly- but with a very worried expression on his face. All the campers had froze and were staring at the footage.

Malcolm from the Athena cabin rose, "Where is Annabeth?" "And Percy, " someone else shouted out. "Yeh, we wanna see Percy!" People started yelling demanding to see Percy and Annabeth. "Ohh, are they busy having alone time." Someone suggested from the Hermes cabin.

"How bout Leo, where is he?" Nyssa called from the Hephaestus cabin. Leo waved, "Right here on hose duty," he said, stepping into view.

Chiron stomped his hoof against the marble floor. "Silence! Let the questors speak out!" He shouted- bring even more attention to the Iris message.

"Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus," Jason blurted out. No one spoke. Hazel and Piper started filling in the blanks- the entire tale from when they left New York. Frank and Leo adding in occasionally while Jason sunk into he background of the footage. They were interrupted a few times by Iris or Fleecy actually, requesting more money-, which Chiron provided. There was silence- absolute silence. The birds stopped tweeting, the dryads stopped singing, the harpies stopped squawking. Only the waves crashed against the beach. Chiron stared into space. "Thank you for telling us, I'll inform everyone else who should know." Jason nodded, and with that the connection broke.

**Wow. I am not usually good when it comes to talking but I like this and have some really good ideas for the next chapters coming up. I am also working on a new story that will overlap with this one. Please review whenever you get a chance- and more soon! Up next someone at camp, not sure who yet. I have some ideas for Chiron, Malcolm, and Tyson.-WaterMimi23**


	8. Dinner is Dismissed

Third Person

"Bye," and the connection broke. That was all. We didn't even have a chance to wish the campers good luck. Chiron stumbled back almost tripping over his own hooves. Malcolm slammed his fist on the table and ran into the woods. MaryAnn from the Athena table burst out crying and walked back to her cabin in shock. Clarisse cursed and kicked the table so hard it flipped over; trapping a few of her siblings under it. She scowled and kicked the grass as she walked away. Tyson stared at the waves crashing along the shore leaving no one sure if he comprehended what was happening. Ella fluttered nervously to the ground and started picking her foliage. At the Demeter table plants started spring up; like they always did when a child of Demeter was nervous. Chris, son of Hermes blinked back tears as he got up to follow his girlfriend Clarisse. Travis and Conner got up and went to their cabin. There wasn't a dry eye at the Aphrodite table; Percabeth had been one of their favorite couples. The dryads were whispering and the naiads were gurgling about; trying to figure out what was happening. Even the Hypnosis table was awake- staring in shock. Slowly everyone got up and headed their own ways; needing some alone time. There were still so many people to find out- those that didn't know yet. Thalia, Sally, Mr. Chase, Grover, the gods, and Rachel; all who were close to the two. Chiron stared blankly at a random spot in the sky and muttered, "Dinner is dismissed." Then he galloped of to the big house.

**Okay- this is really short I know- but after this I will go into detail for most of the campers we know. Also I'm working on my new story- about demigod MaryAnn. In this story she will play a minor role but in my other story- An Average Day in New York City- she is the main character. It takes place during the Second Titan War. I'll be putting it up tomorrow probably- so read that too! Malcolm is up next. :D - WaterMimi23**


	9. Malcolm

Malcolm...

No one knew how to react. It was like they had dropped a time bomb on camp- they were all destined to explode. Frozen in time; denying the facts. It's impossible my head screams. I can't take it anymore. I get up and run. I explode. I run and run through the woods- I feel like screaming and crying both at the same time. I collapse on a rock and cry. I can't handle it. She was my sister- my favorite sister. Leader of Cabin Six. Now she is in Tartarus. And Percy. I liked him too- he fell with her. For her. I don't want to believe it. I should have been a better brother- those long months when Percy was missing- help her through it. I can't handle it anymore. I fall asleep not even thinking about the minor detail that the woods are stocked.

When I awake my first notice is that I'm alive- despite laying at the mercy of monsters all night. Then I wonder why the hell I was sleeping in the- Ohh gods. Annabeth. My thoughts are so jumbled I can't even concentrate on my surroundings; which is really bad for a child of Athena- this is how Mom must feel I realized. Leaping from Athena to Minerva; from Greek to Roman. Can't concentrate. I can't feel bad for Athena though. I have no mercy for that woman now. Even if she is my mother- I still have my father and all my siblings.

Ugh- I can't even stand to think about her. She sent Annabeth on that stupid, stupid quest. Like she wasn't in enough danger already with the prophecy of seven. She made Annabeth face her worst fear- all our worst fears from the Athena cabin; spiders. She brought Annabeth pain and misery just so she could have her stupid statue back. I don't care what magical powers that thing has- it could cost Annabeth and Percy their lives.

Athena was my least favorite goddess right now, except maybe Hera. But that didn't matter now- both brought Annabeth misery and pain. And Aphrodite- without her Percy would have never fell and-and...

"Hey kid- chill."

I almost jumped out of my skin. Behind me Dustin chuckled. I glared. Dustin is the satyr who brought both MaryAnn and I to camp. Of course that was at least five years after each other but still. We have been friends ever since. Really good friends, in fact. It's a joke when he calls me 'kid'- he said my face when i found out how old he was, was priceless.

As soon as Dustin sees my face he knows something is wrong. "Dude, are you alright- what happened?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Out- you know I had that double date with Lilac and Grover with Juniper."

"Yeh, well we had some dinner entertainment."

"Better than when Percy saved Chiron's butt and Tantalus left?"

How could Dustin be so dense, I asked myself.

"Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus- after my lovely mother sent her to mother spider to get her stupid statue the Athena Parthenos." I gave him the short version, because if I talk about it anymore I would lose it.

Dustin just stared. "Oh great gods Pan- Mal I didn't know- I ohh gods!"

"It's fine- I'm just," I couldn't find the right word.

"You should go back to camp, your cabin needs their leader, especially now."

I stare at him in shock. For a satyr Dustin really can't read emotions very well.

"Annabeth was- IS our leader and always will be- she might be out of commission for now but she's coming back."

"Mal- do you really believe that I mean sure she's great all but to survive Tartarus you need a special talent-"

I can't take it anymore. "Go. Save yourself from the truth. Annabeth is coming back."

"Oh gods, that's not how I meant it- really, just"

"Go- I don't care what you think. I need a friend now not someone like you."

Hurt and blurry eyed Dustin skittered back to the cabins to see everyone else.

I almost called him back- but I couldn't face him now. I came out here to be by myself. I recalled what Dustin said- To survive Tartarus you need a special talent. Maybe alone Annabeth didn't have it but with Percy- he had power, speed, and was a really good sword fighter. He also had that little talent to create hurricanes, and that power over water. And horses. Those might not seem like a lot alone. But with Annabeth's Athena powers it was perfect. She had intelligence, useful crafts like weaving- which Malcolm hadn't believed until he heard the Annabeth's story might actually be considered useful- and her fighting skills. And they had each other.

Not many people might like the idea of their older sister having a boyfriend; especially if he was your mother's rivals son- but I had always wanted the big dofus and my sister to get together. I actually thought they might get together before the second Titan War but surprisingly I was wrong.

After Percy went missing I became a year-rounder. Most Athena kids went home for the year except for MaryAnn and this year Annabeth and I. My dad lives in RI so every weekend drive home while Annabeth is out following some lead. On Monday we are both back. I tried so hard to understand her and make her feel better. She didn't want pity and I knew that so all I did was be there. That was all I did. Maybe I should have searched with her. Maybe together we could have found Camp Jupiter sooner.

I know that's not true- Hera had blocked it from our vision, no way around it. And I know if Fates want something to happen then it will- no way around that either. Percy and Annabeth would have fallen into Tartarus anyhow. She wouldn't want me to be this gloomy.

I pick myself up- ever so slowly and walk aimlessly through the woods trying to find a familiar landmark. Ohh gods. A son of Athena lost. Son of Athena. That means nothing to me anymore. She is just another worthless piece of junk- waiting to be thrown out of the council. If she is mean enough to but her favorite daughter's life in danger- I feel ashamed to be related to her. Let alone be her son. When Annabeth had been struggling to find Percy- who had been there for her? Sure, MaryAnn, Chiron, her dad and me had been there for her. But also Sally Jackson-Blofis. Not even her own mother. I knew that Athena hated Percy and would probably find a way to blame it all on him. She is the wisdom goddess. Sometimes I think that even I am smarter than her. First lesson ever child of Athena learns, 'Mother is the smartest- no one is better'. I wonder what she is like in Roman form. Kinder, more of a heart perhaps, but truly I don't care.

She takes up too much of my time as it is- that, that; evil little witch. And now she steals my thoughts over Annabeth and Percy. She doesn't deserve my time and anger. All I should be concentrating on is getting Perce and Annie back.

Determined I look up and see Zeus's fist looming over me. I feel a faint smile appear on my lips and I head back to camp. As I walk away an arrow wrapped in vines impales itself in the ground next to me.

"Wait! Wait- please wait!"

I yank out my sword and whirl around and find myself facing a dryad- with their elfish features and green tinted skin they are pretty hard to miss. "Hi?"

"Please- tell me what is happening. Oh and out that sword down, now- and err sorry- I needed to catch your attention. I'm Juniper by the way- last night the forest wept so many tears it almost caused a flood, and, and Argus made the lake rise a foot- and then Grover hasn't come back yet, and Chiron was shooting the monsters all last night. And now you- son of Athena spend a night in the woods. Please tell me- I'm strong."

She talks in a fast, squeaky voice that takes me awhile to understand. Chiron- shooting? Forest weeping? All I really understand is that this is Grover's girlfriend and she doesn't know yet. "I'm no son of Athena any more," I blurt out, "And Grover might need you now- or need some alone time. Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus after Annabeth found the Athena Parthenos."

She just stares. She pats my arm and then 'poof' she's gone. I realize this isn't only hard for me- yet for the whole camp. We had all hoped that we would have Percy again yet he escaped us again. And of course Annabeth was my closest sister. She was always someone to look up to- except for the entire best friend and then way more with a son of Poseidon thing. If mother- no Athena- had any more children dating different children of the Sea god- ha just to think of it, she would kill herself. Over and over again.

But now is not the time to get angry at my mother- Annabeth needs me. At the mess hall (which is deserted) some platter of food sit around and I realie I'm not the only one taking this hard. I sigh and pick a doughnut- Annabeth's favorite I can't help thinking. I split it in half and toss a portion in the flames. For Annabeth and Percy. Let them survive. I pray to all the gods- mostly Poseidon(who should care most, I think), Hestia (who is the kindest), Apollo, Artemis and as the others. Except my mother. And Tyche. I even pray to their Roman forms.

"It wasn't her fault, Malcolm. Don't blame your mother." Chiron trots up behind me and pats my back. I always thought Chiron could read minds and now I believe I have proved my theory, not that I really care anymore. Absently I nod and Chiron sighs and walks away muttering, "Horribly depressing-but never boring."

I know it's not my moms fault deep down- but it will take a while to forgive her. But luckily I've already forgiven Percy and Annie; already moved on.

**Ok! Thanks for all the feedback and following/favoriting happening now- it really makes me keep writing. I said my new story would be up today, but that will simply have to wait. I'll aim for tomorrow. I hope you like this chapter, it's one of my favorites so far. Up next errr, lets see, maybe Grover or Chiron or Juniper. Chiron will be telling the gods and mortals and Lupa (who will tell Camp Jupiter) but all this could take a while so this story's end is still a long way off. Thanks, Read on Review- WaterMimi23**


	10. Clarisse

"Hey!" I kicked the table over. I don't care if my siblings our under there. Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus. They were probably more of a family than my brothers and sisters will ever be.

Ugh! Why is the world so cold? The world is so unfair? A child of Ares should never fell this- weak. That's it I feel-weak. It's a new feeling for me- and personally I hope I never have to feel it again. I race back to my cabin before anyone can hold me back. Everywhere I look the world is cold. The armor I throw on- the replacement for the ones Silena stole. And then died in. She was my best friend. The way Chris is calling my name. When he was trapped in the maze. Gone insane- I thought I couldn't save him. That time it had worked out good. But my luck has never been that good since then. I yank the strap on my breastplate and yelp; too tight. I loosen it and toss my helmet on. I check in the closet for the right weapon. Sword, daggers, or arrows. I grunt and kick my foot against the closet. I groan. That hurt. Usually I would think 'I am born for hurt- for war pain' but now I don't care. I feel weak and I need to get out. Back to my issue. Bow and arrows, sword or dagger. A sword would be my usual choice. I'd make it a pure ark of destruction. Or a dagger- short leaps and jabs to hurt. But now I can't. Swords, I've seen those in action before. Mainly from Percy. Who is now in Tartraus. Or daggers. Annabeth was the queen of daggers. Who is also in Tartarus. That leaves me with bow and arrow. Sighing I swing a set over my shoulder and whirl around.

Chris is standing in the doorway staring aimlessly over my shoulder. I glance behind me and turn bright red. I slam my closet door shut and Chris smirks. He has tears in his eyes yet he can still make me smile. I don't even call him a weakling for crying. I'm about to cry too.

"Let's meet in the arena. K? I'm just going to get a bow set and check in on my siblings."

"You can use one of mine. I have several"

Just as I'm grabbing a spare set Chris clears his throat. "Yeh, bout that- I can't actually lift that one up. At all."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, but let me come with you. "

"I'm pretty sure I can get my own my own bow from my bed, Clarisse."

I blink back tears, "Fine- I'll just." I sprint out of the cabin and to the arena. I can't show that much weakness. But I just don't want to let him out of my sight. I've lost so many people after letting them out of my sight. I hate to admit it but I already thought I'd lost Percy and Annabeth- after the CSS Biringham blew up. Back then I'd never show the weakness- but now Chris opened my eyes in many ways. Mainly because he doesn't care what other people think about him. He doesn't mind showing fear. I do.

I take raise my bow and notch an arrow. I shoot at the dummies. I impale at least 20 arrows in a minute. I don't think straight. I hear hoof beats behind me. Two, strong hands clamp down on my shoulders. I flinch.

"Shh. Calm down. Deep breaths, Clarisse"

I fall down and start crying. Chiron shh's me and rubs my back. I absolutely hate feeling and being this weak but I can't help it. He falls down to his knees. Whatever you can call them on a horse. Annabeth would know. I shudder involuntarily. He strokes my back and looks over my shoulder. "My dear girl- I must leave now."

I am completely and utterly shocked. Chiron is like a father to me. He is to a lot of kids here. Why would he leave me now. Then I realize that it must be hard for him, too. Annabeth was like his daughter. More than another of the other campers. He laughs softly as if he read my thoughts. "Someone else is here for you." He gets up and leaves me as a heap on the arena floor. I hear him canter off and start to get up. Another set of hands fall on my shoulders. These are much younger and weaker. This pair is more fragile, gently and even a little scared. Who? I peek over my shoulder and see Chris. He leans against me and runs his fingers through my hair. He is crying too.

I sigh and feel myself being pulled against the wall. It's too much for me. Chris chuckles. I turn myself half-way around and stare. "How-What are you laughing at?" Chris smiles at me and says, "I was thinking about that prank we pulled on Percy and Annabeth here- you now after the Battle of Manhattan?"

I turn and smile, yeh of course I remember I think. I nod. We had (with the help of the Hephaestus cabin) jinxed up a dummy and when Percy and Annabeth sliced it apart- it exploded into fireworks and confetti. Music came on and cameras leaped up. Their faces were priceless. We even made the cameras connect to the TVs on Olympus and the gods were watching. They danced and kissed but Annabeth and Percy were way to smart for us. Or maybe I was just Annabeth. They pulled Chris and I in the spotlight and we went viral. It was hilarious (and totally embarrassing).

That was on Labor Day weekend. The one of last time we were all together. I think of all those funny times we had together- all the good and bad times we stood next to each other. I know them well enough to know they won't give up- not on each other. Not on their friends and family. The wouldn't give up on the camp-not on us. I know this and I know that they will survive.

I lean my head back just in time to see Malcolm run into the woods. It still must be hard for him- she was- is his sister. But no one wants pity. Not Chiron- not Malcolm and certainly not me. Even if it is still hard I know that if I concentrate on the good times and believe in them- then they will survive. My heart feels lighter. I smile and I realize that for now, until more was known; I had moved on.

**Okay- haven't been getting that many reviews anymore, lets get back up! And don't forget to read An Average Day in New York City. I'm considering doing a reading the series- series. Two 'Do it's' and I'll do it**. **L****et me know- next up Chris. -WaterMimi23 ~**


	11. Chris

Clarisse flips over the table locking her siblings under there. Where she gets the strength I have no idea. I can hardly- take that back- I can not at all lift one of her bows. They feel like they're made of steel!

'Dude- Perce and Annabeth-I used to call her Annie but after she mhh lets say 'hurt' me so now I stick with Annabeth- 'just fell in Tartarus.' In a trance I get up and follow Clarisse. My brothers and Chiron always say I'm the only person that can with getting pulverized and I take that as a compliment. It takes great wisdom to control a war gods daughter. Annabeth was the wisest person here- probably on Earth. I would add Olympus in too especially now since Athena is no longer seen so greatly in my eyes- after all it's her fault Anni-Annabeth feel into Tartarus, and of course Percy would go too. As I walked to cabin five I took in my surrounding. All the new cabins and beautiful designs; they were all from Annabeth. She was pretty nerdy but no one would counter that she was the best architect. And if they did they would have a very anger girl pushing a sword against their throat and if its really bad a son of Poseidon being the protective boyfriend. But still; we all like Annabeth- she's our leader after Percy. Plus she's great in a fight, as long as she is on our side. Same as Percy. Same as everyone actually; except me.

It makes me feel like a piece of extra rubber. Good for nothing, bad at almost everything; except stealing and telling jokes. What great accomplishments. Ugh. It probably doesn't help that most of the time I hang out with my brothers- who are just like me, Percy, or Clarisse. Two of the three best fighters at camp. Annabeth being the third of course.

And now they were in Tartarus. Of all places! They've been to the Underworld, to Olympus, Percy to his father's palace, to almost everywhere- even the entrance of Tartarus, but truly in that place. I believe no mortal has ever been there before Nico. Only evil forces; which Percy and Annabeth certainly aren't!

I look up at the cabins, and I can swear cabin three is staring right at me. I hurry up and go into Ares'. I lean in the door and stare at Clarisse. She's yanking on her armor and reaching for the weapons. I think back to the time Perce was still an elevener and fought Luke in the Arena. Back then Luke had already been taken over with evil; we just didn't know it. And- and I had gone over to that side too. The thought still makes me sick to the stomach. If it hadn't been for Clarisse I would be dead. I had been working with the enemy. When I blink out of my trance Clarisse has just decided to use an arrow and turned around. She sees me, looks over her shoulder and slams the closest shut. I smirk.

"Let's meet in the arena. K? I'm just going to get a bow set and check in on my siblings." I really don't want anyone to get killed- but I need to leave her alone for a second so I can get my own set.

"You can use one of mine. I have several." Ohh. That response. How do I simply put this.

Just as she's grabbing a spare set I clears my throat. "Yeh, bout that- I can't actually lift that one up. At all."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine, but let me come with you. "

"I'm pretty sure I can get my own my own bow from my bed, Clarisse." Yikes-that came out a little harsher than I meant it to.

"Fine- I'll just." She sprints out of the cabin leaving me to wonder what had I done wrong. I remember Perce once telling me it was hard to understand girls and I really believe that now.

I jog back to my cabin and peek in. Conner and Travis are sitting on their beds. I nod at them and grab my bow. "I'll be back in an hour or so." They nod simply and I leave. It's hard for all of us but I know I promised Clarisse I'd meet her at the arena so I hurry. My sibs and I will talk later.

I walk to the arena lost in thought. I knew that Percy and Annabeth could survive in Tartarus, easy. But the fall is what worries me. I mean- no living person can survive that. You would splatter on impact. Even if Percy could create some sort of water pool at the bottom- well I don't know how well it would save Annabeth. But I know Percy will find a way. He would do anything for Annabeth.

I look up when I hear sobbing. The first thing I see is that I'm at the arena and there are several torn up and shoot at dummies lying around. Then, I see her. Clarisse is crying on the wall, her hair falling over her face. I am so shocked I hardly notice Chiron comforting her. He glances up and sees me. The old centaur rises and walks over here. He stares me in the eye and says, "She needs you. Please- I must comfort the others."

I nod and walk over. I hold her shoulders and sit down. When she sees who it is she smiles a little and calms down. I just hold her not caring. 'This is how Percy must feel,' I tell myself. This time I can think about the accident without crying. I'm almost moved on. One lat question runs through my head, 'Would you do the same for Clarisse?' Of course. I don't know what help I would be- but I would fall with her. I hold Clarisse a little tighter and smile. The smile quickly washes away when I se Malcolm. He runs by; faster then a dryad looking horrible. I decide he will need time. Time to move on. Thankfully I already had so I could be there for others, I had already moved on.


End file.
